gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 31
Crimson Moon Report #31 - March 2, 2011 Summary: Sedrygin attempts to remove Pip's torments and fails. Yuratlya admits that there is no cure for Pip and discusses the Dark Requiem. Hanos first appears, names Nilandia a Chosen of Lumnis, and gives her a map of the stars. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 3/4/11 There were many people present at this event, so a lot happened and I may miss some details. On the evening of March 2, we gathered in Liabo Plaza in Solhaven to watch and give support to a ritual that would be conducted in hopes of purging all malicious influences over the young girl Piperel, known as Pip. Her father Erim brought her, where she would be attended by Sedrygin, priest of Koar of the Empire (whose name was never spoken). Also present were Yuratlya, the gnome seer (also not named), and Hanos, a man unknown to us who was later revealed to be a master of Voln (also not named). It appeared as though Yuratlya was acquainted with both Sedrygin and Hanos. Sedgryin may have had a passing acquaintance with Hanos. Sedgryin appeared to be as much in love with his rank as he was with helping Pip, as he literally bristled at anyone he perceived as not paying him proper respect due to his position. He also once made mention that Erim's donations to the church in addition to his faith would help Pip recover. Erim replied that he had given everything he had, and that it was 'nothing in the face of her pain.' Yuratlya, as a seer, often spoke in vague terms but did offer some clear guidance on occasion. Hanos kept to himself for much of the night, but appeared to be watching the crowd as much as the ritual, causing several people to become a bit nervous to his intentions. Before the ritual began, a silvery black sword-etched candle was lit by the Ronanites to try to prevent any Sheruvian influence, as a jackal-shaped candle has been seen in the past. Yuratlya arrived and was greeted by those assembled. Sedgyrin arrived soon after and bade everyone step back to make a clearing at the center of the plaza. Hanos arrived soon after, keeping to the edge of the crowd. Once the center of the plaza cleared, Erim arrived, guiding Pip. Pip was in very poor shape, very weak, afraid and often seeming not to recognize what was going on. Both Erim and Pip knew Jaired, and spoke with him on occasion throughout the time they spent in the plaza. Pip also clutched desperately to any objects she had that reminded her of Jaired. Erim was, understandably, quite anxious to see the ritual completed. He mentioned at one point that it was almost time 'that they will call upon her again.' Sedrygin, however, said that the ritual should not be rushed, and all things would be done at Koar's pace. The ritual then was enacted. Sedrygin placed white candles around Erim and Pip such that they formed a crown on the ground, and used a drakar-inlaid eonake ecclesiastical wand to light them. He called for silence and asked everyone to bow their heads. He held his symbol in one hand while holding his other hand over Pip's head as he recited a series of blessings and praises to Koar over her. Once done, a golden satin militiaman doll fell out of Pip's bag, and she held out a hand to have it back, to Sedrygin's great displeasure. It was a time for prayer, he said, not a time to play with dolls. Flickers of crimson appeared as clouds passed in front of the moon. At Erim's request, Sedrygin continued the ritual. He produced a small wooden statue crafted to resemble Pip with a garnet set in the forehead carved to resemble a jackal's head. Sedrygin called upon Sheru to turn his gaze away from Pip and instead focus upon the statue, thus freeing Pip from his influence. This did not sit well with many present, who objected to a priest of Koar calling upon a Lornon Arkati, until Erim begged the crowd to allow Sedrygin to continue. After the ritual, Yuratlya would later clarify that Sheru was not summoned, but asked to divert his attention. Sedrygin then said he needed 'something small' from Pip, which also drew concern from the gathering, but it was explained that it was needed so part of Pip's essence could be placed into the statue for the ritual to succeed. Using his ecclesiastical wand, he burned the hair to dust, which he scattered over the statue. As the final words were spoken, to call on Sheru to leave Pip, she also began to speak a bit oddly. Speaking weakly to Erim, Piperel says, "...that you know not hunger." Speaking to Erim, Piperel says, "...that you may never be alone." A chill wind also blew, stirring up leaves in the area, and a howl pierced the night as Pip collapsed, her eyes staring at the sky. Sedrygin then used his wand to burn the statue until it was unrecognizable and its garnet blackened with soot. The ritual complete, Sedrygin assured Erim that Pip would recover, albeit slowly. Some present gave Erim money to help pay for his donations, and promised help if he should need it. Pip at one point said that she was hungry, to Erim's great delight, while Sedrygin said that he would meet with Erim again the next day. With that, Yuratlya escorted Sedrygin away, though Hanos told Yuratlya not to be gone for very long. (I still wonder how a blind seer could escort him, but that's beside the point.) As Yuratlya was gone, some looked to see if Pip had recovered, and it appeared that she had not. In fact, her eyes had turned crimson for a time, before returning to their normal hazel. Jaired tried to speak with her and see if she remembered some things they had talked about, but she did not appear to recall correctly. She appeared to become quite exhausted, and Erim left with her soon after so she could rest. At the same time, some began to question Hanos as to his identity and why he was there. Nilandia asked him if she might inquire as to who he was, to be met with an appraising glance and a response of, "No, I fear not. Perhaps another will inform you at another time. My message, when delivered, is not for you." Shortly after, he also said, "Those who felt my inquisition have an inkling of what is to come." He did not clarify what he meant by such things. There are some suspicions that he may know something of the Warders, a highly zealous sect of Voln followers that some consider to be heretical in that they go beyond releasing undead and also attack those who create undead. He, however, did not respond to such suspicions, but pointed out to Yuratlya as someone to listen to after she had returned. She confirmed that she had much that needed to be said. Yuratlya mentioned that Hanos would stay as she spoke, as his task had not been completed. He replied that he might, unless those gathered took to him 'with torches and pitchforks.' Yuratlya replied that she was sure he had had torches and pitchforks before. She went on to say that 'It is.. part of your chosen path. Or should I say off the chosen path.' At that point, Brinret mentioned that Hanos is a master of Voln. Yuratlya then confirmed that Pip had not been healed or released from Sheru's influence. There is, in fact, no cure for what she is enduring. Pip's father refused to believe that there was no help for her, and sought the blessing from a priest of Koar. There was some concern that the ritual was actually a deception, enacted to deceive Erim into thinking that there was hope. The priest, however, was told several times that the ritual wouldn't work, but he chose to believe that the blessings he said would have an effect. Because of this, Yuratlya said, and because Erim does knows the truth, there is no deception. Erim, however, does not wish to accept this truth. Instead of a cure, Yuratlya said that Pip's torments would cease when her role in a prophecy is fulfilled. She assured those present that Pip was still 'there,' and that she focuses on Jaired, who is something of a hero to her, as a source of strength. It is a two-edged sword, however, and Jaired may be the cause of her destruction if she is not careful. Pip, it would seem, is the 'herald' for a prophecy called the Dark Requiem. This prophecy has been largely forgotten over time, but Yuratlya said that she had spent much of her life studying it, and she told us some of what she knew. Around the time of Shadowguard during the Undead War, a half-elf named Isium seemed to receive visions in his nightmares and believed himself to be a chosen of Sheru, much like Taeghan, Hubris and Delcian had been chosen by Ronan. He also believed he was chosen to convey Sheru's message to his followers. To accomplish this, he wrote a book called the Dark Requiem, supposedly from Sheru's viewpoint. Despite having been written by Isium, the Requiem has been considered by some to be the actual words of Sheru. Others believe that it is simply the ramblings of a Sheruvian who lost his sanity to his zealotry. There appears to be only one copy of the Dark Requiem, and its location is unknown. Within the book are the details of the prophecy Yuratlya believes is coming to pass. The prophecy seems to detail a series of steps that must come to pass. If these steps take place, then Lornon shall rise, led by Sheru, to upset the balance and take control of Elanthia. If the steps are broken, then the prophecy is likewise broken. Pip serves as the herald for this prophecy. Yuratlya has spent considerable time with her, and claims that Pip's nightmares are actually visions of what will take place. Her speech, though it seemed odd, is also prophecy. Yuratlya says she will spend more time with Pip in an attempt to discover what steps must be accomplished for the Dark Requiem to become reality. Yuratlya believes that the book of the Dark Requiem is not necessary to avert the prophecy or ensure that it comes to pass. Killing Pip will also not prevent the prophecy from occurring. Doing so would only delay it until another herald emerged. The shrines being built by the cultists and the sacrifices they conduct appear to be attempts to make the Dark Requiem a reality. The more time passes before the prophecy is broken, the more Lornon gains strength and the more sacrifices are made. Those not of Lornon will find their faith tested, fears revealed and weaknesses exploited. The Liabo Arkati, it is said, have also entered this conflict, and have chosen people to assist their cause. It is presumed that the identity of these people will be learned over time. Yuratlya then said that there were some things that we could do, and told the three chosen of Ronan - Delcian, Taeghan and Hubris - to begin their search for the written word of Ronan. She said that the search would be long and difficult. When it was mentioned that they did not know where to begin, Yuratlya asked where things that are written gather. At this, discussions began of searching various libraries. As the discussion was continuing on the prophecy, Nilandia mentioned that by Yuratlya's own words, the Dark Requiem is considered by some to be the rantings of an insane zealot. Hanos, however, disagreed with her, and referred to her as a chosen of Lumnis. This was the first time she had been referred to in such a manner, and it came as a great shock to her. Hanos countered that if the prophecy was not real, how could it be explained that the parchment he now held had been created, and how had he been instructed to give it to someone marked with a key? With that, he offered the parchment to Nilandia, as she bore a mark of a rose-twined ebony key that she had received years earlier from an unrelated event. Hanos instructed Nilandia that the parchment was never to leave her person, and that she was to spread the message it contained. When she begged for some time to study it (I was having issues at the time with keeping up with all of the conversations in the scroll), he told her that she was supposed to understand its meaning immediately, and that she was the key to its secrets being revealed. Properly chastized, she took to studying the parchment, which held a detailed and symbolic image. After a few moments, she told Hanos that she believed she did understand what it meant, and he departed, his task complete. The parchment Hanos gave Nilandia is a brittle multicolored parchment, and it appears thus: This thin layer of papyrus when opened fully shows a night time sky split in half, the paint used is old yet still holds its luster. On one half, three large black stars loom on a crimson background with a smaller black star further away. On the opposite side, three large white stars loom on a black background with four smaller stars nearby. Along the middle of the parchment stand dozens of small stars touching both sides, seeming devoid of color. On the lower corner, a small notation is written. There appears to be something written on it. In the Common language, it reads: Know thyself, know thy enemy. Nilandia's interpretation of the image is that the crimson half shows the forces of Lornon, led by Sheru. The three black stars depict three champions of Lornon, perhaps including Carhn (a previous vision named five Arkati as being active so that seems not to apply here), while the smaller star represents another Lornonite operating in a lesser capacity. The black half of the night sky represents the forces of Liabo, possibly led by Ronan. The three white stars likewise symbolize three champions of Liabo, and the four smaller stars are four other Liaboites also operating in a lesser capacity. Her theory is that the smaller stars may refer to the three of Ronan and herself, as they are the only named chosen that she is aware of. If this interpretation is correct, it is her theory that the image may change as more of the chosen are revealed. She intends to check from time to time to see if this is true. The many colorless stars at the center, she believes, represent the people who are either undecided on their affiliation, or are uninvolved and innocent. Soon after her message was conveyed, Nilandia departed to pray at Lumnis' altar and collect herself before composing her report of the evening. Copies of her report, as before, have been made available to the public (making the information in this post available in game) as well as sent to Ta'Illistim's Sapphire Guard, Chief Scholar Hiraani Gael and Argent Mirror Myasara. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports